


Le cœur d'un chef

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Heirs, One Shot, chieffing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Zephyr succèdera à Hiccup. À Hiccup et Astrid tout autant, en fait, en l'état des choses.
Relationships: Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	Le cœur d'un chef

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour la postérité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047981) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le cœur d'un chef  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train Your Dragon 3  
>  **Personnages :** Astrid & Zephyr Haddock, le reste de la famille  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks, d'après Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _heirs_ » pour LadiesBingo> (héritière)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du film, écrit avant de voir _Homecoming_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Tout le monde à Berk était d'avis qu'Astrid ferait un chef plus efficace que Hiccup. Il n'était pas si facile de changer la coutume pour qu'elle le remplace ouvertement, et accepter cette charge dont il ne voulait même pas était une façon pour Hiccup d'honorer la mémoire de son défunt père et d'accomplir ses volontés. Il avait plein d'idées folles, s'en sortait pas mal en diplomatie, mais quand la guerre était inévitable, il valait mieux que le Général Hofferson prenne sa place ; quand il fallait faire passer les gens avant les dragons, Astrid lui rappelait ce qu'il y avait à faire.   
Officiellement c'est Hiccup le chef ; dans les faits on pourrait dire qu'il n'est qu'un pantin et Astrid tire les ficelles derrière. Mais en réalité, ils gouvernent tous les deux, travaillant ensemble, se complétant et se soutenant mutuellement. 

La coutume veut que le premier-né du chef soit son héritier, et ils sont prêts à la remettre en cause. Leur première-née, leur fille, Zephyr a tellement de qualités qui feront d'elle un bon chef ! Quand Nuffink la suit et commence à grandir et développe sa propre personnalité... le choix de Zephyr comme héritière demeure. Garçon ou fille, première ou second, peu importe : c'est elle qui présente le meilleur potentiel entre les deux.   
Astrid aime enseigner à sa fille l'art de la hache. Elle l'observe jouer au chef en herbe avec les autres enfants et s'assure qu'elle ne devient pas un petit tyran. Zephyr protège son petit frère, très sérieusement - pour elle Nuffink n'est pas un boulet, elle le fait volontiers. Elle est plus audacieuse que lui mais ça n'est jamais devenu une source de ressentiment entre eux. Zephyr fera bel et bien un bon chef un de ces jours. 

Valka l'adore absolument ; tout le monde sait que Stoick l'aurait aimée aussi et approuvé ce choix. Le village entier l'approuvera, quand viendra le temps. Qui serait remettre en question les choix du Général Hofferson, honnêtement ? Hiccup annoncera sa décision, et la hache d'Astrid rappellera à tout le monde d'où elle vient. 

Ils ont donc commencé son éducation de future cheffe, qu'elle le veuille ou non, mais elle devrait le vouloir. Ils gardent à l'esprit que si elle ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas, contrairement à Stoick qui l'avait imposé ce rôle à Hiccup, ils chercheraient une autre solution. Mais ça ne devrait pas être nécessaire...  
Ils lui enseignent de manière à ce que la tâche ne soit pas un fardeau pour elle. Astrid s'assure que sa fille, que ses deux enfants, ne vont pas devenir d'affreux petits monstres gâtés. Elle veut qu'elle puisse vivre son enfance et devenir la personne qu'elle sera, et, héritière ou non, ça inclut lui apprendre le sens des responsabilités et la prise de décision. Plus tard, cette histoire d'être la cheffe sera clairement mise sur le tapis.  
Zephyr n'aura pas à combattre de dragons, et ne saura pas non plus ce que c'est d'en apprivoiser, d'en dresser, d'en monter un ; avec de la chance elle n'aura pas à mener de guerre contre une tribu voisine ni un envahisseur lointain. Elle sera son propre type de cheffe, dans une nouvelle ère. Astrid espère que ça sera une ère de paix continue. Et, peut-être, que les dragons reviendront...   
...mais si ça doit ne pas être le cas, elle tient à ce que Zephyr soit préparée à tout.   
Et puis de toute façon, une jeune fille se doit d'apprendre à manier la hache ! Pour guerroyer, pour casser des trucs, pour couper du bois, et pour s'amuser !


End file.
